streetlamps
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Little short story I wrote for Bowser Jr and Toadette both and how I mostly see their relationship, this story was and idea I got by a 4 hour night-drive I took one night.


Toadette sighed as she sat at the desk in her room. It was completely dark outside and Bowser Jr decided to spend the night at her and Toad's house, because of how nice it was in the Mushroom Kingdom for once in its life time. However, Toadette didn't feel great, in face she felt like she was about to give up on herself. She turned her head away from what she was drawing for a few seconds to look at Bowser Jr who was snuggled up in the bed. She turned her head back to the drawing. Trying to make a machine was confusing and difficult.

Like Bowser Jr she wanted to be a designer for machinery. Only more for good uses, she didn't exactly want to make them for his father. Which Bowser Jr had to understand she disliked his father deeply, however she planned to never to tell him the truth as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So instead she continued designing the machine. A mushroom with larger arms and glowing eyes with a few weapons was her idea. However she still didn't think the design was good enough. She looked at the details she had done all day into it… she didn't like the design again… for the 14th time she tried to make the design…. She sighed and crumbled up the piece of paper throwing it into the trash,

"I will never get it right" she whispered as she didn't even bother getting started on another design for the machine she wanted to do. She sighed and put her head down onto the table she was sitting at, hearing Bowser Jr make a noise on her bed in the back of her. "And I never will" she screamed bursting into tears.

She continues to sit and sob on the table she knew no one would enjoy it even if she figured out the design. Well Captain Toad might? But how would her and Captain go from there? He could easily show it to the other guards but it would take the Mushroom Kingdom tons of money to make it so what was the point of it anyways?

She cried even louder this time but felt something pulling her up from where she was sitting at,"HEY, what gives?" she said turning her braids to see Bowser Jr moving the chair away making her almost fall to the fall but Bowser Jr grabbed her right arm before she did. Bowser Jr stared directly at her and she stared back,

"Oh, what gives?" he said "what gives is that you're sitting here crying at one in the morning" he said grunting his teeth. She continues staring at him with tears in her eyes. Not only was she disappointed in herself now Bowser Jr was angry at her,

"I'm … so… sorry" she tried trying to stop crying but it only made it her cry even harder," My designs are so disappointing this time around, I mean the last time I was proud…. But these designs I've been working on are horrible. That's why I haven't seen you for the past few weeks I've been working on ideas" she said in disappointment.

Bowser Jr stared out the window for a few seconds. The clouds making it dark outside, but the lights in the front of them were making it light. Toadette saw it on his face as he came up with an idea. He turned began to walk forward while still holding Toadette's right hand.

The two of them walked out from the bedroom to the living room and then outside. Bowser Jr continued to walk in the darkness of the night. Toadette was curious. Where was he taking her? Was it some place she didn't know of? Or was it something she knew of and he would just find it more relaxing there? Maybe it was the park, the two of them liked to go there a lot. She figured out that wasn't the answer as Bowser Jr walked straight past it. So where was he taking her? She watched as he walked out of town and into the beginning of kind of nowhere. This was making her curious. Wherever he was taking her it was pretty far.

About a half-hour later and the two of them were way behind town and Bowser Jr gasped as he finally found what he was looking for. A house with a large storage shred and next to that shred a giant streetlamp that was glowing a blueish tint. She looked at him confused,

"Isn't this someone else's property?" she said as he walked closer to the streetlight. Bowser Jr nodded,

"Yeah, but the people inside are pretty much asleep. I come out here all the time, they know me as the Koopa Prince and they can't really report me in, so don't worry about getting caught" he said as he began to sit down under the light, Toadette being pulled to sit right next to him.

The two of them smiled at each other as the blue tint light rushed through both of their skins. Even though it was a hot spring night, it felt like winter with the way the two of them looked under it. Toadette really enjoyed how it looked. However she was curious, why did Bowser Jr bring me here? She begun to sit on her side in the grass, "Junior, why here to talk?" she asked curious.

"Because, it's far away from town and you know….." he paused and sighed "ok two things one, Toad and two, I wanted to be out here with you for the longest time" he said also lying on his side. Toadette giggled at the second part, she found it really cute,"Anyways back to my point. So what exactly have you been working on and why did you suddenly start crying" he asked curious. Toadette sighed, this was her time to finally explain what she was working onto Bowser Jr. Something she should have explained in the first place to him,

"Well, I wanted to try at a new design that could make the kingdom stronger in guard protection, but each design I made seemed like a complete failed to me and that no one would enjoy my designs" she sighed making Bowser Jr start to smile,

"That's honestly great" he said happily, "you're actually trying to make something different then what you normally make" he said but Toadette nodded unimpressed by what she can make,

"I know, but none of the ideas come out right" she said making Bowser Jr busted out laughing. She stared as he kept laughing at her,"Hey, it isn't funny" she said, "I want to feel special when I show it to the toads in Peaches Castle" Bowser Jr stopped laughing and started to pull a piece of paper out of his shell,

"Alright look, this is my original design for one of my machines when the star galaxy festival happened and I used it to crush Mario with. It took me over 20 times to get right" he said showing him the drawing he did. Toadette grabbed the paper staring at what Bowser Jr had drawn, everything looked bad, "I've kept in my shell for safe keeping" he said impressed Toadette took interest. He grabbed the paper and put it back inside, "So you see? You have to keep trying on your design; remember both of us have our dreams to be designers as time gets older. I suspect both of us will become that when we're out of our young ages" he said smiling. Toadette whipped a tear away from her left eye and stared at him. He was right,

"Yeah, I mean least both of us are trying to achieve that" she said starting to giggle and then blush at him. The two of them were silent for a few seconds looking out around the place, Toadette spotting out all the lights behind them and also how they seemed to be different colors even though most were the same blueish tint when close up, "Bowser Jr, why did you bring me here anyways?" she said looking at the storage shred that was behind them,

"Because, look somewhere more quiet then yours and Toads house is more relaxing and I figured it would help you calm down" he said tightening his bandana a bit," It keeps your mind off the things that you were getting emotional about to, I mean look how soft and bright these lights are and how they glow on our bodies" Bowser Jr looked down and Toadette saw the nice blue tint it gave to them both,

"You know what" she replied, "I think it's pretty romantic" she grabbed onto his hand staring at him. Bowser Jr gasped as she kissed him on the cheek, "I love it, we should stay out here a bit longer" she suggested, Bowser Jr was about to reply but she kissed him on the lips. She noticed him start to turn red when she let go of his lips after a few seconds,

"…..I…." He couldn't think of what he was going to say because of how much he was shocked by the kiss she had given him, "I just love you so much" he let out a large laugh and tackled her onto the ground making the both of them begin to snuggle around the circle of the streetlight. The two of them giggled as the night around them was a mist of blue from the lamp.

Toadette cuddled around him as the night turned into one giant peace-full blue light. She sighed as she felt him slow his breathing down and had eventually fell into a sleep he was having a few hours before she had awaken him earlier. She realized a lot of things at this point about Bowser Jr and her prospectively.

Junior had actually learned to calm her down, because he deeply cared about her. He wasn't a giant rude turtle as most people had said about him, just lonely and needed someone to talk to from time to time. Making him fall in love with her and why they were mostly here right now. Which ended up making her smile, "Bowser Jr" she whispered as he she heard him start to snore and feel him beginning to breathe making himself warmer from the cold outside, "I don't know If you will ever here this from me but…" she stopped and blushed,

"I think you have yourself a better life then from what you told me before. You so similar to me in so many ways it makes me wonder if we will always stay together in this secret relationship, but even if we go back to just being "friends" I want you to know I will alaways be supportive of you no matter what people say about us both" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She snuggled closer to him and started to fall asleep as well.

A few minutes of staying out turned into a few hours and by the time she woke up was when the sun was beginning to shine just above the horizon. She nudges Bowser Jr a few times until he woke up again and smiled at her when he started to open his eyes again,

"Hey" he said looking up at her. Toadette cocking her head as she stared at him, "guess what" he asked. Toadette shrugged wondering what he wanted to tell her,

"Yeah?" she asked curious. Bowser Jr put his hand on her left arm,

"I heard what you said last night, we will never go back to our just friendship relation, I said I will always love you and I will…"


End file.
